vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuya Sakaki
|-|Yuya= |-|Awakened= |-|Zarc= |-|Supreme Dragon King Z-ARC= Summary Yuya Sakaki (榊 遊矢, Sakaki Yūya) is a duelist from the You Show Duel School; a school built on entertainment dueling, the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, entertainment duelist, son of Yusho Sakaki; the world's greatest entertainment duelist, and is one of the four pieces of an entity named "Zarc". He aspires to become the greatest entertainment duelist of all time and surpass his father. His adventures would soon lead him to alternate dimensions, where he would take on people such as Kite Tenjo (or Kaito Tenjo in the Japanese Dub), Aster Phoenix (Edo Phoenix in the Japanese Dub), and Jack Atlas, and his adventures would also lead him to become a Lancer for his world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher via summons | Likely 2-C | 2-C Name: '''Yuya Sukaki, Coach Y (by Sora, dub only), Senpai (by Tate, Japanese version only), King (by Synchro Dimension) | Zarc, Supreme King Dragon Zarc, The Devil Duelist '''Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Gender: Male Age: 14 at the beginning of the series Classification: Human, Dueltainer, Action Duelist, Turbo Duelist, Student at You Show Duel School, Lancer | Zarc Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength (With monsters), Luck Manipulation, Magic (via Spell Cards), Fusionism, Summoning of Monsters, Limited Mind Manipulation (Can summon Hippo Tokens, which force foes to attack them over other monsters), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction via Wonder Ballons, Can switch the strength of his summons and his foes with Performapal Whip Snake, Resurrection of his monsters, Skilled strategist, Duplication (Can duplicate his monsters), Rage Power, Can unleash powerful shockwaves, likely more, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Via Timegazer and Stargazer Magician), Power Nullification (Via Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician), Absorption (Via Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The evil from Zarc within Yuya destroys anything or anyone who attempts to infiltrate his mind) | All previous abilities, greatly enhanced, Flight, Reality Warping (Split a dimension into four different dimensions), Limited One-Shot (When Zarc invokes himself onto the battlefield in his dragon avatar, all monsters on the opposing side are immediately destroyed. This effect can only be triggered once via Summoning himself), Aura, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Invulnerability (Is immune to destruction by conventional means and cannot be killed by being overpowered to a reasonable degree), Resistance to BFR, Power Nullification, and likely Existence Erasure (While the four parts of his existence Synchro, XYZ, and Pendulum remain intact, Zarc is unaffected by any effects or abilities that would erase or remove him from the battlefield. The four En Spell Cards couldn't fully negate Zarc's powers without negating all four parts of his existence) | All previous abilities enhanced, Limited Dimensional Travel (via wormhole portals) Attack Potency: Wall level (Easily survived having massive monsters attack him, and can harm people with comparable durability. Is a master athlete comparable to the likes of Sora, who easily knocked out two security guards while injured, and Kurosaki, who can easily knock away or KO guards significantly taller and heavier than him with single punches), higher with Summons | Likely Low Multiverse level (Zarc's duel with Ray split the "Original Dimension" into 4 different dimensions. Refused the 4 dimensions just by returning) | Low Multiverse level (Absorbed Zarc´s power as well as his four counterparts) Speed: Regular Human, Superhuman with Duel Runner | Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Wall level (Survives electrocution from his duel disk, as well as being smashed into stone walls by hard-light constructs. Comparable to Sora, who survived by having a massive pillar dropped on him) | Likely Low Multiverse level (Survived the splitting of the "Original Dimension" into four different dimensions, but was split into four different entities as a result) | Low Multiverse level (Can take blows from those of comparable strength) Stamina: High (Can duel for hours while having to do other physical exercises such as running, jumping etc., all while taking physical abuse from his opponents' attacks. It is confirmed that Action Duels hurt.) Range: Standard melee range physically. Several Kilometers with Cards | Likely Low-Multiversal Standard Equipment: Duel Disk, Duel Monsters Cards, Pendulum Necklace, Goggles, Duel Runner at one point Intelligence: Average normally, more strategic in duels | Unknown, likely very high Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. Can get negative very easily and usually has to rely on his friends to encourage him, although this weakness becomes irrelevant when he gets completely focused on the duel (as shown from when he had a serious duel with Gong Strong/Noboru Gogenzaka), seems to be easily surprised (was surprised when Declan Akaba/Akaba Reiji and Sylvio Sawatari Pendulum Summoned). He seems to rely a lot on Action Cards during his (Action) Duels. | The 4 En Spell Cards that were created from “natural energy” by Akaba Leo. | None Notable Key: Base | Supreme Dragon King Zarc | Post-Zarc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Duelist Category:Card Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Performers Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Rage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Memory Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Magic Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Bikers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Fusionism Users